Broken Sink
by bee-me
Summary: They were only supposed to fix the sink. *HERO'S CUTIES YAOI* (Not the best title or summary)


**I just felt in the mood to write this, okay? Okay! I will update my other stories later but for now, here is just a little side story that might not be the best but oh well. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Broken Sink**

Thomas moaned aloud into Felix's mouth as their tongues clashed together hotly. Felix's hands were all over his boyfriend. They were in the bathroom. Felix was sitting on the sink with his legs wrapped firmly around Thomas's waist. Thomas ripped his own shirt off making Felix moan even louder when their bare chests ran together; skin finally meeting skin.

Felix grew even more bright because Thomas was built. His physic was amazing. Well toned abs and everything. Felix was more on the skinny side being as he was a couple of feet smaller than Thomas. But that didn't matter. Not to them anyway.

"Keep it down Thomas." Felix panted as Thomas left a trail of wet kisses down his neck. "Me?" Thomas asked in a sensual voice.

Giggling, Felix nodded. "Ralph and Vanellope are right down the hall in my room." He gasped when Thomas found his sweet spot. "Yeah, fast asleep. Come on cutie. It's not like we haven't done this before. And there are a million different bathrooms to choose from. Also, your mom is out of town. So we won't have to worry 'bout her. Like I always say, Amy was the one to encourage me to do this."

He wasn't lying. Felix's mother, Amy, had persisted on Thomas making the initial first move knowing that Felix wouldn't. He also wasn't lying when he had said that they've done this before.

"Yeah, I know baby. I just don't wanna get caught in the act by Vanellope or Ralph. Vanellope's only nine in a half and Ralph would probably blow chunks seeing two guys, you know, _doing it_ in the bathroom."

Thomas chuckled and nibbled on Felix's ear. The brunette gasped in pleasure as Thomas did this. Both Felix's denim jeans and Thomas's sweat pants even started to get uncomfortable. Seeing the almost unbearable lust in Felix's eyes, Thomas slipped both of their pants off and bucked his hips against Felix's.

The brunette's eyes widened as arousal met arousal. The only barrier between the actual meeting were their boxers. Felix threw his head back and whimpered in pleasure as Thomas ran a strong hand up the side of his thigh. Thomas pulled Felix closer to him and pushed his lips against his boyfriends in an open mouth kiss.

Both boxer's were soon hastily discarded leaving Felix a red hot blushing mess. Thomas chuckled and shifted his leg between Felix's having their members meet.

"Hgn..." Felix sunk his teeth into his bottom lip when Thomas did this. Thomas groaned and pushed against Felix even harder making _both _members harder and harder.

"MEOW!"

Felix yelped in surprise when he heard his cat Q*Bert scratching at the door. Thomas's eyes widened as he looked behind him. Felix peered passed Thomas's shoulder. Their eyes landed on the orange tabby that was only focused on getting out side.

Thomas smiled sheepishly and slowly turned his attention back towards a glaring Felix who was still in his hold.

"Well," He started as he shrugged a little. "At least it wasn't Wreck-It or the Cavity...Felix?"

Felix said nothing. He only hopped off of the counter and out of Thomas's hold. He then slipped his clothes back on and grabbed Q*Bert, walking out of the bathroom without saying a word.

Thomas tried his hardest to surpress his round of laughter. He snickered and slid his sweat pants back on. Thomas grabbed his shirt and turned the light out in the bathroom. When he got back into Felix and his room, Ralph and Vanellope had asked where they and Q*Bert have been. Felix turned red and glared at Thomas who said that they had to fix the sink.

Technically, that was the whole reason why the went into the bathroom. Which turned out to be a very short lived sex session. Thanks to Q*Bert, Felix had been overly causious about where they could or couldn't have sex. That was until they realized that the washer was broken. But that's a different story...

* * *

**X3 I _REALLY _have absolutely no clue as to why I thought about this. It was just a spur of the moment thing. And for all of you guys who like the Hero's Cuties Yaoi pairing then I salute you. Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have! Always helps! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
